Infinite Approximation
by The Alleycat Ulan
Summary: Unfounded declarations of affection, stupid, annoying little girls, kittens, board games.Because Kaoru kept Kyoya trapped in a game of endless guessing. "I'm happier with him than without him," Kyoya/Kaoru -complete-
1. Nothing Remarkable

Oh wow, it has been _such_ a long time since I wrote a Kyoya/Kaoru! But never fear! Here I am with an brand, new, shiny multichap for all to enjoy! I plan for there to be weekly updates, so here's to hoping that works out *grin* Have fun!

**Warning: yaoi/boylove/shonen-ai, inconsistent chapter lengths, rating may go up**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**-Nothing Remarkable-**

**

* * *

March 16 2008**

**3 Days before the Graduation Ceremony for Kyoya and Tamaki's Year Group**

Kaoru padded through the halls of Ouran, his designer leather shoes making a soft click with each step he took. He reached the Third Music Room and paused at the door. Taking a breath he twisted the cold metal handle and stepped inside; there was no going back now.

"I love you."

Kyoya didn't even look up. Didn't show any sign he'd even heard him. Kaoru tilted his head to the side; he had expected this kind of response.

"It's ok if you don't love me back, I just thought you ought to know," he continued. Kyoya still said nothing, gave nothing away. He just kept typing, his fingers tapping a complicated dance across the keyboard and the dim glow of the laptop's screen bouncing off his glasses. He was as unreadable as always.

Kaoru smiled softly and walked away. For now he would leave it at that.

--

**March 19**

**Graduation Ceremony for Kyoya and Tamaki's Year Group**

Nothing remarkable happened that evening. But then again, Kaoru hadn't expected it too.

--

**June 9 **

The twins' birthday.

Nothing remarkable happened then either.

* * *

_Reviewers are loved and treasured and rewarded with a cake of their choice =)_


	2. Stupid & Annoying

I am so sorry you had to wait a little longer than a week! It's just that the return to school turned out to be a tad bit more demanding than I had thought. All the same I will do my best to get these chapters out a weekly basis.

And yes I did warn you about the inconsistant chapter lengths, this one is waay longer than the first one.

Thanks to Ten-Second-Tom and Jewel Flower for reviewing!

**Warning: yaoi/boylove/shonen-ai, inconsistent chapter lengths, rating may go up**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Stupid & Annoying****  
**

* * *

**July 25**

**First week of the summer holidays**

As Kyoya walked through the crowded commoner shopping centre with Kaoru he thought of the 'events' which had led him to this situation and how best to exact his revenge upon them.

Quite obviously the first event was Tamaki. Kyoya had found that, in essence, every remotely 'un-Kyoya-like' situation he had ever found himself in since junior high school could be traced back to the happening of Tamaki Suou.

The second event he could blame this on was Haruhi. Though this was simply because she had such a negative effect on Tamaki. Her entrance into Kyoya's existence had changed the bumbling fool of Tamaki from unbearable idiot to _extremely_ unbearable idiot. A feat which had caused Kyoya much strife.

If he pushed for a third person to blame he would elect Kaoru. If it weren't for the twin's irrational and unexpected declaration Kyoya wouldn't feel the situation to be potentially awkward. _Potentially_ awkward because to be in an awkward situation was just so common and Kyoya was most definitely not common and therefore, logically, he couldn't feel awkward.

That, and if he actually felt the situation was awkward it would be like admitting that the younger Hitachiin's declaration had had some sort of profound effect on him.

Which it hadn't.

Obviously.

It was in this state of mind that Kyoya failed to notice the young girl with the ice cream until it was too late.

"You just made me drop my ice cream!" the little girl accused.

Kyoya looked down at her. She dressed like a commoner; a pair of worn overalls, dirty and torn at the knees with one shoulder strap broken and hanging free, shoes were stained and on one the sole was beginning to come away from the actual shoe, shoelaces hopelessly tangled and fraying at the ends. She had her short hair tied into twin pig tails that stuck out on either side of her head and her face was round with a sprinkling of freckles and big innocent eyes. Small and innocent looking, but dirty, energetic and doubtlessly a trouble maker; she was everything he hated about children rolled into one hideous little girl.

"You dropped the ice cream on my jeans so I think we're even," Kyoya told her and began to walk off. He turned back though, when he realised Kaoru wasn't following. Kaoru smiled at Kyoya and then bobbed down beside the little girl.

"Here," he said fishing a 1,000 yen note out of his wallet and handing it to the little girl, "Go buy another ice cream."

"Thank you," the little girl said smiling at Kaoru before sticking her tongue out at Kyoya and running off.

Catching Kyoya's look of disapproval, Kaoru smiled, "What?" he asked innocently.

"You didn't need to give her that much money," Kyoya said coolly.

"Oh, come on," Kaoru replied, his smile widening, "You could have bee nicer to her."

"I don't like kids."

"I think that's obvious." Kyoya looked down and found himself staring down at the little girl again. She was fast and had an attitude and that made her all the more horrible.

"What do you want?" He asked rudely. She pushed past him and went over to Kaoru.

"Here's your change back," She said holding it out to him, "Thank you very much."

Kaoru patted her on the head, "It's ok," he told her, "You can keep it." She looked at him for a long moment and then back at her small fist full of coins. Kyoya could almost see her inner turmoil and was sickened. How very… common.

"Come on Kaoru," he said stalking off. Kaoru gave the little girl one last pat on the head and followed.

"You know, I find it hard to imagine you as a loving father," Kaoru said with a smirk.

"What makes you think I'm interested in being a father?"

Kaoru ignored him, "And I usually have absolutely no problem imagining you in _any_ situation," he continued, giving Kyoya a cheeky sideways look.

Kyoya gave him a glare and walked faster. And into someone. The little girl rebounded off Kyoya's leg and landed on the ground with a thud. She looked up at him and stuck out her tongue. Kaoru crouched beside her almost instantly, "Are you ok?" he said, helping her to her feet.

"I grazed my knee," She said stuck out her lower lip, throwing another ugly glare in Kyoya's direction. And she played the 'poor little kid' card perfectly. What cruel and morbid demon had created this abomination?!

"Here," Kaoru said picking her up and setting her down on a bench. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a band aid.

"Wow, you're ready for anything," she said in awe as he peeled back the plastic and place it over the cut.

"I picked the habit up off a friend," Kaoru told her, "Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes, thank you," she said sweetly, brushing herself off, she held out a paper bag, "They're lollies; I bought them with your change. Would you like one?" she asked looking up at them both.

"I don't like sweet things." Kyoya told her.

"I wasn't asking you." She said told him, "I was asking…ah…what's your name?"

"Kaoru," Kaoru answered, "What's your name?"

"My name's Shiori," the little girl told him, "What's Grumpy's name?" she asked pointing at Kyoya.

Kaoru bit back a laugh as Kyoya fixed him with a stare, "His name's Kyoya," he said, unable to keep the tremble of laughter out of his voice completely.

Shiori tilted her head to the side, "I think Grumpy suits him better."

This time Kaoru couldn't hold in his laughter. Kyoya frowned and stalked off. Kaoru said good bye to Shiori and jogged after him.

"You're not really a people person are you senpai?" Kaoru said, stopping briefly to peer into a pet shop window. Kyoya didn't answer and Kaoru dragged him into the pet shop.

"I'm not an animal person either." Kyoya told him as Kaoru tapped on the window of a cage that held kittens and made one comment or another abut how cute and adorable one particular black kitten was.

"I didn't think so," Kyoya looked down and Shiori stared back up at him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he yelled, startling the birds in the cage behind him into flight. Empty seed husks and stray feathers filled the air and some were game enough to land on Kyoya's shoulders and hair. If Kaoru had not been worried about the safety of himself and those in the immediate area he would have laughed at the sight.

"Following you." She answered simply. Kaoru smiled and quickly cut off whatever angry remark Kyoya was about to say.

"Why are you following us, Shiori?" he asked couching beside her.

"I'm lost." She said with a smile and total conviction. Kyoya twitched, what kid on earth would be so happy about being lost?!

"Are you sure they didn't abandon you?" he asked coldly. If he'd been cursed with a child like this on it would have been the first thing he would have done.

"Did your parents abandon you?" she replied, "'cause if your parents didn't abandon you then I think I have a good chance."

Kaoru took a deep quivering breathe, God he hoped that this place had security cameras, he'd pay a fortune to have this on film. When the immediate urge to laugh had passed he spoke; "Well, come on then, Shiori let's go find your parents."

They hadn't been searching for long, before Shiori felt the urge to talk. Whether or not she chose the particular question she asked because she wanted to needle Kyoya further or simply out of curiosity, they never found out.

"Are you gay?"

"Why would you ask that?" Kaoru asked, genuinely curious and not in the least offended.

"Gays are people too you know," she told him sternly.

"Yes," Kaoru agreed, "But I was wondering why you'd ask that sort of a question. It is kinda rude after all." He was speaking to Shiori, but he watched Kyoya the whole time. Kyoya pretended not to notice and instead turned his thoughts back to revenge and decided Kaoru could have the privilege of being promoted from being an 'only if I have some extra time after taking care of the first two' third event to a 'you are going to die a painful death' third event.

"Oh, I know," Shiori agreed, Kyoya noted that while she acknowledged she had been rude she did not apologise, "But I think Grumpy is because I definitely can't see him fulfilling the traditional role of a male in a heterosexual relationship as a loving father."

Kaoru couldn't help but laugh, and laugh loudly, damn he loved this kid. But from the look on Kyoya's face, he felt differently. Kaoru scooped Shiori up out of harm's way and gave her a piggy back. He took the lead, pointing out various candidates who might be Shiori's parents only to have them rejected straight out, much to Kyoya's irritation.

If Kaoru had asked why Kyoya hadn't gone home if he was so annoyed, Kyoya would have answered that since it was primarily due to the events of Tamaki and Haruhi that he was here in the first place it was only right that they at least provide him with some sort of compensation. His staying had absolutely nothing to do with him wanting to be in the presence of the so called third event for as long as possible.

Nothing at all.

They just passed the pet shop for the second time (the shopping centre, being a commoner one, was naturally small) when they ran into Haruhi. She seemed hardly surprised to see Kyoya and Kaoru, but then again she was being trailed by a somewhat sullen looking Tamaki, an enthusiastic Hikaru and Honey, and the ever impassive Mori.

Although she did seem somewhat surprised when she saw the small girl who was with them, "Shiori? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"She said she was lost." Kyoya stated matter-of-factly, secretly hoping that Haruhi would offer to take the abomination away since they seemed to know each other.

"Nuh uh," Shiori protested, "How could I get lost in a small place like this?" Kaoru let her down and she went over to Haruhi, "I was giving these two the grand tour," she said in all innocence. Kaoru laughed.

"And a grand tour it was!" he agreed, putting himself between her and the now fuming shadow king, "We saw this really cute kitten at the pet shop,"

"Yeah!" Shiori agreed.

"Oh wow!" Honey exclaimed, his interest immediately captured by the mention of something cute, "Show me!"

Kyoya did not follow when Shiori began to lead the others towards the pet shop. Instead he flipped open his phone and called for his limo to come and get him. He'd had enough of this. The stupid, annoying little girl was just that a stupid, annoying little girl. And he _hated _stupid, annoying little girls.

Because they were stupid and annoying, obviously.

Not because they stole all the attention of others.

Not because she stole all of Kaoru's attention. Because, obviously, since Kyoya felt nothing for the Hitachiin, he wouldn't care if his attention was fixed on a stupid, annoying little girl instead of him.

Obviously.


	3. Love Child

Argh! I'm so sorry this update was late. I was overloaded with homework, blame my teachers.

So anyway, thanks Backyono1, Ten-Second-Tom and Kitty Black Cat for reviewing! To answer Ten-Second-Tom's question about Shiori's age she would be about...8 or 9... I think... gosh I'm terrible with the ages of young children. I plan on checking out that manga you recommended, but until then imagine Shiori from Midori Days, only about a or so year younger.

Also, 'Aiko' means Love Child. You will understand when you finish this chap ;)

**Warning: yaoi/boylove/shonen-ai, inconsistent chapter lengths, rating may go up**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Love Child**

* * *

**July 26**

**First week of the summer holidays**

**The day after they had visited the commoner shopping centre**

Kaoru had been the first to notice when Kyoya left. He'd seen him pull out his phone and guessed what he was doing. Kaoru hadn't stopped him though, he'd figured his ex-senpai had been through enough that day. This is why he'd saved his final surprise for today.

A surprise which had now bought him to where he was right now.

Kyoya's bedroom. Or at least the bottom floor of it. At 11 o'clock in the morning. Not exactly the safest place in the universe, but certainly a place Kaoru wouldn't mind getting to know better. Actually, he might mention as much later on. See how Kyoya would respond and all that, could be amusing he figured.

He was waiting for an hour before Kyoya showed his face. Kaoru spent that time nosing about, looking at the pictures on the walls, the souvenirs and such. He couldn't help but notice how many of the photos Tamaki was in and felt a twinge of jealously. How was it that Tono was so close to Kyoya and yet he seemed to overlook him in favour of Haruhi?

Ah, well, all the more for Kaoru in the end. No matter what Kyoya thought, he'd come around. Kaoru would make sure of it. He smiled at the thought.

"Kyoya-senpai, can I ask you a favour?" he asked carefully, sensing that the time was right. Right meaning that Kyoya was awake enough for a comprehensible conversation, but not quite awake enough to know exactly what he was talking about.

'What?" bluntly. Kyoya offered the twin a glare.

"Can you keep Aiko at your place?" Kaoru wasted no time beating about the bush.

"Who and what is Aiko?" Kyoya was still somewhat groggy from sleep and playing right into Kaoru's hands.

Kaoru reached into the box he'd bought with him and withdrew a small black kitten, "I bought her from the pet shop yesterday," he explained.

"I see," Kyoya allowed, glaring now at the kitten, who mewed at him in reply.

"Can I keep her at your place?" Kaoru asked, holding her towards Kyoya.

"Why?" Kyoya suspiciously held out a finger to the ball of fur.

"Dad's allergic to cats," Kaoru said simply with a shrug.

"Then why'd you buy it?"

"I think she's cute."

"You can't have everything you think is cute."

"Is that why I can't have you?"

--

**July 30 **

**Second week of the summer holidays**

**Four days after Kaoru had somehow managed to land Kyoya with custodianship of a kitten called Aiko**

Kyoya was not pleased by the development of a kitten in his life. He had not been lying that day when he had said that he didn't like animals. And yet for some reason Kaoru had deemed him an appropriate person to look after a small, cute animal.

There came a crash from Kyoya's desk and he was forced to rethink his previous view, he was now acting caretaker of a _troublesome_, small, cute animal.

He walked over to his desk to find that his carefully filed and organised paper work was now scattered unceremoniously across the floor. The offending animal itself, sat innocently amongst them, chewing passionately on the corner of one his leaver arch files that had broken in the fall. It blatantly ignored whatever glare Kyoya may have been giving it.

This caused Kyoya to wonder why exactly he had agreed to keep it. Truth be told he could not remember the conversation that had led to this very clearly, and was beginning to suspect that had been Kaoru's intention all along. There was no other possible way Kyoya would have agreed otherwise. There was no advantage in having a pet kitten.

All the stupid little thing did was caused a mess, smell and general mayhem in what had been Kyoya's one true haven. True enough Kaoru did visit everyday; to clean up any messes caused by the abomination he had had the audacity to called 'Aiko'. But he stayed much longer than was necessary.

Not that Kyoya cared how long Kaoru stayed. After all, all the Hitchiin did while he was at Kyoya's place was coo over the kitten and watch TV. Not that Kyoya wanted him to do anything else. He did not want the twin to make more declarations of love or try to make any attempts to further the relationship.

Not that they had a relationship. Or that the declaration had meant anything to Kyoya. Because, after all, it had been over three months since the declaration. Not that Kyoya was counting. Or even thinking about it. In fact the whole incident had completely slipped his mind. Because after all, when you don't care about something you forget about it. Which is what Kyoya had done.

Obviously.

And the only reason he cared how long Kaoru was away was because it meant a longer time spent alone with the kitten that seemed to think that chewing on important files, expensive chairs, designer clothes and Kyoya's hands was an appropriate way to spend her time.

It had absolutely nothing to do with Kyoya missing Kaoru like he might do, if Kaoru's declaration three months ago had meant anything to him. Which it didn't.

Obviously.

* * *

_Haha yes I do realise this is the second chapter in a row to end in "Obviously". Review if you wish to lodge a complaint or share your views (hopefully nice ones) =D _


	4. Routine

As always I would like to apologise for the late update; but I don't think this is going to change anytime soon so I guess we'll just have to settle for fornightly updates.

On a more positive note thanks to; Lovers Revenge, Ten-Second-Tom, ranchan-akari, yumi-chan-likes-chainsaws and Emberwillow14 for reviewing. Yumi-chan: I'll definitely try to schedule another guest appearance for dear little Shirori-chan =)

**Warning: yaoi/boylove/shonen-ai, inconsistent chapter lengths, rating may go up**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Routine **

* * *

**August 6**

**Third week of the summer holidays**

** 10 days after Kaoru had somehow managed to land Kyoya with custodianship of a kitten called Aiko**

Kaoru turned up at 11 o'clock, just like he had for the past 13 days with a goal to clean up any mess Aiko made during the night before Kyoya woke up. When he had finished he settle down on Kyoya's leather couch and watched TV.

"Do you know what would be great, Kyoya?" Kaoru asked when Kyoya came out of his bedroom and came down the first floor two hours later.

"Yes, I do in fact, but I don't think our thoughts are the same so please, enlighten me, what _you_ believe would be great?" Kyoya said grumpily. Aiko leapt out of Kaoru's lap and threw herself at Kyoya's left leg and clung there. Claws digging numerous little holes in his very expensive jeans. Kyoya stared down at her, but made no attempt to shake her off.

Kaoru smiled at the sight, "I think it'd be great it if one day I knocked on the door and you said stuff like 'yes who is it? Oh Kaoru, come on in make yourself at home, please make do excuse the mess. How are you? Long time no see!'"

"I see and why do you think that'd be so great?"

"It'd be a change from your usual silence."

"Are you saying you don't like my silence?"

Kaoru's smile changed to a smirk and he gave Kyoya a teasing look, "I said no such thing."

--

**August 7**

**Third week of the summer holidays**

** 11 days after Kaoru had somehow managed to land Kyoya with custodianship of a kitten called Aiko**

Kaoru walked into the room, sat himself down on the couch and switched on the TV. Aiko crawled over and climbed into his lap purring loudly. Kyoya as always, came down a few hours later.

Kaoru opened his mouth to make one joke or another, but Kyoya beat him to it, "Yes, who is it? Oh, Kaoru, come on in make yourself at home, please do excuse the mess. How are you? Good? Long time no see,"

Kaoru turned his mouth into a smile and he titled his head back to gaze over the top of the lounge chair at the Shadow King;

"You're learning, Kyoya. Congratulations."

* * *

_=)  
_


	5. Self Delusion

omg a an update on time!!!! This calls for celebration! XD

Thanks to; Kittylyn, yumi-chan-likes-chainsaws, Emberwillow14 and Lovers Revenge for reviewing!

**Warning: yaoi/boylove/shonen-ai, inconsistent chapter lengths, rating may go up**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Self Delusion**

**

* * *

September 4**

**Second week of term two**

**One week after Kaoru had returned to school and Kyoya had returned to university. **

Not that Kyoya was counting. And not that he missed Kaoru's company.

Well, maybe, possibly, he did.

_But_ only because it meant that Aiko now lavished all her attention on him, instead of Kaoru.

Not that Kaoru stopped visiting altogether. He had visited as often as he could in the past two weeks. But Kyoya didn't really care. He could put up with only seeing Kaoru once every few days.

Or at least that's what he kept telling himself.

--

**September 29**

**The last week of term two**

Kyoya wasn't excited about the upcoming Autumn Holidays. Because that was juvenile. And he wasn't juvenile.

The only he looked forward to about the holidays was that he could sleep in late.

The thought never crossed his mind that the holidays meant that one of the first people he would see each day was Kaoru.

Never crossed his mind at all.

* * *

_Oh just out of curiosity, what do people think of the format for the chapters? Like with the dates and everything?_


	6. A Weird Sense of Certainty

Aha yes well, I do believe this one was late. My bad. Forgive me?

Thanks to: Emberwillow14, yumi-chan-likes-chainsaws, Ten-Second-Tom, HoneyxKaoru, Kittylyn and BloodyNeutral for reviewing. Hope you guys keep enjoying this! =)

**Warning: yaoi/boylove/shonen-ai, inconsistent chapter lengths, rating may go up**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**A Weird Sense of Certainty **

**

* * *

**

**October 6**

**First day of the autumn holidays**

Kyoya awoke with a pounding headache and while he couldn't remember exactly what had happened the previous evening, he could remember with a weird sense of certainty it was Tamaki's fault. For Tamaki, being the idiot that he was, had heard some of his commoner university classmates discussing how they liked to have a party at the end of each term and immediately decided it was a good idea.

Of course, when he'd heard that drinking alcohol was a key part of these parties he'd insisted on including that as well. Even though all of them were under age. Not that that had stopped them really, now that Kyoya thought about it.

But the more Kyoya thought about it, the more he felt that something had happened last night. He was almost certain in fact, but he couldn't remember what it was nor could he think straight enough to ponder further.

He scrabbled on his bedside table for his glasses, but they weren't there. He frowned at the table, although it did nothing for his vision, or for the locating of his glasses for that matter. His glasses were _always_ on his bedside table.

_Always._

The bedroom door clicked open, and Kyoya switched his glare towards the door.

"Are you okay, Kyoya?" there was smugness in that familiar voice and that must have been the reason why Kyoya's skin prickled when he heard it.

"I can't find my glasses," he said. There was no childlike whine in his voice, like there might have been if he were anyone else. Kyoya heard movement and then felt it as the twin sat near him on the bed. Then, unexpectedly, hands touched his shoulders.

Pause.

"…Kaoru, what are you doing?"

"Giving you a massage, you're really tense," again the smugness and Kyoya could clearly imagine the smirk on the twin's face. Of course, this was because the smugness was so obvious, _not _because he imagined Kaoru's facial expressions regularly.

"You do realise that there are professionals who I can pay to do a much better job?"

"Oh, but Kyoya, you don't have to pay me to do _anything_," when Kyoya didn't answer straight away Kaoru continued slyly watching carefully for Kyoya's reaction, "After all, last night you didn't complain. In fact, as I recall, you quite enjoyed it,"

Kyoya nearly choked, but caught himself in time to pass it off as what he thought was a rather believable cough. Kaoru laughed, "Don't worry Kyoya," he said rising and moving towards the door, he paused hand on the doorhandle and gave Kyoya a devious glance over his shoulder, "_you_ didn't take advantage of _me_."

--

**October 7**

**Second day of the autumn holidays**

Kyoya wondered when he'd stopped being 'Kyoya-_senpai'_ and simply became 'Kyoya'.

The thought just suddenly happened to cross his mind completely by chance. It had not occurred to him because he was replaying the previous day's conversation with Kaoru.

Because that would just be weird.

* * *

_hehe, Kaoru just loving this a little too much don't you think? But it is fun to tease Kyoya so I don't blame him ^-^ _

_Ah but anyway how are you enjoying it? Things are slowly starting to warm up, is there anything in particular my wonderful reviewers would like to see?  
_


	7. Let's Play

Waa, I do believe this chap is pretty much on time! YAY!

So yeh, a few of you mentioned wanting a kiss or something steamy, well...it's not happening this chap. Sorry ^^' but don't worry! In next few chaps things are finally gonna start happening! Haha =)

Thank you; BloodyNeutral, yumi-chan-likes-chainsaws, HoneyxKaoru, Emberwillow14 and Kittylyn for reviewing!

**Warning: yaoi/boylove/shonen-ai, inconsistent chapter lengths, rating may go up**

* * *

**Chapter 7  
**

**Let's Play **

**

* * *

**

**October 8**

**Third day of the autumn holidays**

Kaoru stayed late that night.

Kyoya didn't bother to ask why, because he wasn't curious and because he hardly noticed Kaoru was there anyway. Or at least he didn't notice Kaoru's presence anymore than he would another person's, because Kyoya, being the naturally observant person that he was, noticed a lot about other people when they were around him, so to say he noticed Kaoru a lot would be saying that he noticed him no more than he would have noticed another person.

Simple really.

And Kyoya was quite happy to sit in silence and continue to hardly notice Kaoru, or notice him a lot depending on which phrase one preferred. Although Kyoya was keenly aware of which phrase Kaoru would have liked to hear, or maybe he wasn't, not because he didn't actually know, but rather that he wasn't thinking about that.

Or was he?

At this point it is key to point out that none of this is coming directly from Kyoya's point of view, because if it was he would be coming across as very confused about his own feelings, which is something he never was.

Obviously.

And with this reasoning in mind it is also obvious why he replied with a very normal, "Mmm?" when Kaoru said his name.

"Let's play a game." Kyoya told himself that the way his heartbeat suddenly became irregular was because of annoyance at his quiet being disturbed, _not _because he was completely aware of the rather obvious innuendo behind the twin's words and was maybe a little turned on by it.

--

**October 10**

**Last day of the autumn holidays**

It was a wonder that Kaoru had survived.

After successfully coaxing Kyoya into one game, Kaoru had quickly gained the upper hand and managed to trap the Shadow King into game after game after game each and every night, despite the other player's numerous protests and announcements that the games were a 'mere waste of time that served him no advantageous purpose at all'.

Suffice to say, Kaoru ended the holidays feeling very smug and self satisfied.

Kyoya on the other hand, was unsurprisingly murderous.

And in the end it was not Kaoru who had to suffer his wrath but rather one innocent Tamaki, whose bad timing and obtuseness had combined to put him in a rather life threatening situation.

The former Host Club King had spent the holidays dragging Haruhi all over the country as an unwilling member of his quest to find the best commoner food available. (Claiming in the most sincere way that he needed her expertise on the subject). It had not ended well.

And Tamaki deemed that this reason was as good as any for him to barge into Kyoya's house unannounced, unwittingly interrupting a game of Monopoly. Kyoya had not taken well to the interruption and the end result was an unceremonious expulsion of The Idiot from the room after a mere half hour. Tamaki had sulked outside the door for another half hour before Kyoya allowed him back in on the condition that he remain absolutely quiet, although it had taken a fair amount of convincing on Kaoru's part for Kyoya to even consider readmitting Tamaki. The winning point had been that a sulking Tamaki was more annoying than an overexcited one.

Kyoya had been forced to admit that he was right, and subsequently Tamaki had been allowed back in and Kaoru had even invited him to join in the game.

To Kyoya's annoyance, the idiot had won.

* * *

_So, any thoughts? Was it maybe a little confusing at some parts? I think maybe it was..._


	8. Observations of an Idiot

Here we go a nice, shiny and a little bit longer than usual new chap!

Haha since I've been doing a tad bit of Tamaki bashing I thought I'd better give him a let up so he got a major part in this chap =) btw the Tamaki bashing was unintentional, I don't dislike him or anything, I just wrote him in the way I thought Kyoya would see him in those situation.

Thank you; yumi-chan-likes-chainsaws, Emberwillow14, Full-Empty-Spirit, Kittylyn and PhoenixWhite1120 for reviewing! Ah Kittylyn, but you see monopoly does have an element of chance to it and Tamaki does seem to bee the sort that would get lucky at those kinds of games XD

**Warning: yaoi/boylove/shonen-ai, inconsistent chapter lengths, rating may go up**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Observations of an Idiot**

**

* * *

October 11**

**The Day after Tamaki had gatecrashed Kyoya and Kaoru's game of Monopoly and won**

To Kyoya, Tamaki represented a number of things.

However, as a generalisation, most of these things could be split into two categories; good and bad. The good category covered things such as good friend, good family name (and thus good future ties) and of course when they were still in high school; primary source of Club profits. And the bad consisted of things pertaining to; source of irritation, living embodiment of imbecilic obtuseness and melodramatic. The only thing more annoying than when Tamaki decided to be one of the bad things for a day was when he decided that he was going to be a combination of both good and bad.

And it seemed today Tamaki had chosen to be a combination.

An incredibly annoying one.

But so far, he hadn't actually said anything remotely stupid or irritating, instead he'd been acting perfectly…sane… only occasionally breaking that farce to send Kyoya a 'knowing' look and that irked that Shadow King even more.

In his mind he'd tossing up between ordering his army of private police to arrest Tamaki and conduct a not so gentle interrogation or just settle for pushing him down the next flight of stairs they came across and saying it was an accident when the Idiot finally decided to come out with it.

"You looked like you were having fun yesterday, Kyoya," Tamaki smiled, the picture of innocent. Kyoya decided the stairs seemed like the best option.

"I'm sorry?" While in his mind Tamaki was tumbling down the world's tallest stair case in the real world Kyoya matched Tamaki's innocence.

"When you were playing that game with Kaoru," Tamaki clarified, both of the young men clearly aware of the many possible innuendos that single sentence held.

Kyoya shrugged it off nonchalantly, "It was a good game,"

"And I suppose you're going to say the same about the party too?" Tamaki raised an eyebrow. Kyoya frowned in puzzlement, and Tamaki was prompted to continue, "You are really don't remember? Well, Kaoru did get you pretty drunk I suppose; you'd never do _that_ kind of stuff otherwise…" he paused as Kyoya's frown became on of murderous intent, and he hurried on his tone becoming serious once more, "ah but anyway; I've never seen you smile like that, Kyoya,"

Mentally Kyoya noted the comment about the party and filed it away with a label that read 'have a little _chat_ to Kaoru about this'.

"It _was_ a good game," he repeated in a way that closed off any further conversing on the topic.

Tamaki frowned at him slightly, as if trying to work out a particularly complex equation, then lightened, "If you say so," he said in a tone better that better suited the words; '_riiiggghht_, you keep believing that'.

"I do." He replied bluntly, Tamaki just gave him a smile and a little shake of the head that made the Shadow King feel incredibly foolish. Quickly he brushed the feeling off, he had nothing to feel foolish about, and set about trying to find an appropriate set of stairs.

--

Despite what Kyoya told himself his earlier conversation with Tamaki continuously replayed itself in his head. Had he really been smiling so much?

He thought back to the previous evening and recalled it with such clarity that he was a bit surprised.

Two things hit him then; it _had_ been a good game and he _had _been smiling an awful lot.

Only one thing remained for him to clarify then; just what had happened at the party?

--

The twin was slightly surprised, but not displeased, to find Kyoya waiting for him when he arrived that evening.

"Good evening Kaoru," there was a certain icy edge to that voice that made Kaoru falter a little.

"Evening Kyoya," he replied, with a trying smile.

"I have a question for you," Kyoya continued in a completely business like manner, "Please take a seat,"

"Er, okay," Kaoru obeyed, sitting himself down on the chair at the coffee table opposite Kyoya's. Aiko came over to rub against his leg and he reached an arm down absently. She mewed in delight.

Kyoya waited until he was settled and then asked; "Just what happened at the party?"

"Huh?" Kaoru asked slightly taken aback, but recovered himself quickly, "oh right, the party,"

"Yes," Kyoya nodded patiently, "What happened?"

"Are you familiar with the 'Osama' game?" Kaoru asked carefully, again Kyoya gave the affirmative, "Well, in short that happened,"

Kyoya raised an eyebrow, "I was hoping for more specific details,"

"Sorry, no can do," Kaoru smirked, suddenly back in his element. The smirk broadened in response to Kyoya's puzzled look, "We made a pact of sorts," he shrugged.

"What kind of pact exactly?" Kyoya pressed not liking where this was going.

"Just a sec and I'll show you," Kaoru replied, digging quickly in his bag, thankful he had bought it with him; he had thought it might come to this one day. Finally he drew out a battered sheet of paper and handed it to Kyoya for inspection.

Kyoya took it and examined it quickly.

Its date read the same as the party's and six (only six because Haruhi had made the wise decision not to come) signatures in total were scrawled across the bottom and in the centre written in big letters were the words; '_what HAPPENS at the party, STAYS at the party_'.

Kyoya looked up to meet Kaoru's ever widening smirk, "No protests; we all agreed," the twin told him, "and anyway; it's hardly _my_ fault that you don't know when to stop."

* * *

_Alrighty, so this chap took place all in one day *grin* and the "Osama game" is one a real Japanese drinking game (one that one day I plan to try ;) for more info direct your attention to: _/2007/07/03/japanese-drinking-games-no2-osama-game/

_Did Tamaki seem OC at all? (There'll be more meddling from him and other Host Club members in the future lol) And what about Kyoya and Kaoru, I think maybe Kaoru's character drifted a little in the last part, like his mood changed a bit too quickly possibly?  
_

_Oh and also, I was wondering, how would you guys feel if I were to take things up to an M rating? Would you like to see a lemon or two? See, I'm thinking about it, but I'm not sure how well a lemon would tie in with the fic, like would it ruin the cutesy feel to the story? I'm fairly confident I could write something that would work but I'm still not entirely sure..._


	9. Chapter 5 point 5: The Party

Okay here it is since people were asking for it, a flashback to the party! Haha

Sorry it's taken so long for this update school has pretty much been "RAWR I just ate all your free time." Now since exams and everything are all over, I should be able to go back to the weekly updates ^-^

Thank you; Charley Reede, Lovers Revenge, yumi-chan-likes-chainsaws, Full-Empty-Spirit, Kittylyn and Emberwillow14 for reviewing. I think if I do decide to do a lemon, I might just make it a separate oneshot. Thanks again for all the in put. =)

**Warning: yaoi/boylove/shonen-ai, inconsistent chapter lengths, rating may go up**

* * *

**Chapter 9: **

**Chapter 5.5 The Party**

**

* * *

_October 5_**

**_Last day of term two_**

_Kyoya was, perhaps, a little drunk. _

_It was the only plausible explanation. _

_If he had been sober he would never agreed to such a stupid and childish game. As it was he was at a loss to try and explain exactly how he had become drunk when he'd made a point of avoiding the cheap alcoholic beverages the others seemed to find so appealing. _

_But despite his best intentions he was drunk and he was playing the stupid childish game. _

_There was a general roar of laughter as Mori, attempting to pick up the piece of cardboard (all that was left of the box they had started the game with) between his teeth without his hands touching the ground, tumbled forward barely missing Honey and instead taking out Tamaki. They fell to the ground in a tangle of limbs. _

_Tamaki was back up in seconds; his resiliency seemed to increase tenfold when he was inebriated. He bounded away and returned seconds later brandishing chopsticks. Waving them madly in the air he went on to explain the new game they would be playing was the 'Osama' game. _

_Naturally the game had started innocently enough with the 'Osama's' commands being fairly uninventive things such as 'prank phone call Haruhi' and 'skull that bottle'. But, also naturally, it then progressed to considerably more ridiculous. _

_Kyoya had been lucky enough to escape any humiliation during the early rounds of the game, but typically his luck quickly went from good to terrible when Hikaru declared, in a somewhat slurred voice;_

_"Five must kiss three on the forehead!" _

_Kyoya was number three. _

_He wasn't worried; until he saw the positively evil expression on Kaoru's face. He wondered if it was possible to rig this game. _

_Kaoru smirked and leant forward his lips brushing across Kyoya's forehead, but to his, and seemingly everyone's surprise, the Shadow King tilted his head back and their lips touched. _

_Kaoru didn't pull back for a long time; and neither did Kyoya. _

* * *

_So haha, what do you think? Too little, too much? Keep in mind Kyoya can't remember any of it ;)_

_As for the box, I don't know that game has a name, but it's pretty simple. You have a cardboard box (without a top) and you have to pick it up with your teeth without your hands touching the ground. Once everyone's done it, successfully or not, you cut some off the box so it's shorter. And then pretty much you keep going 'til it's notinhg but a single piece of cardboard. ^-^_

_But anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Reviewers are loved. =)_


	10. Observations of Another Idiot

...I'M SO SORRY! please forgive me (-_-)

Thanks to Emberwillow14, Yumi-chan-likes-chainsaws, Full-Empty-Spirit, Kittylyn, Lovers Revenge, dreamaker401, xXAna-Christ-342Xx, Goose1998, mindboundfreak and bsc9999 for reviewing! I always appreciate it. =)

**Warning: yaoi/boylove/shonen-ai, inconsistent chapter lengths, rating may go up**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Observations of Another Idiot**

**

* * *

**

**October 11**

**Just over a week since the Monopoly game and Kyoya and Tamaki's conversation. **

Kyoya had been thinking about Kaoru.

About Kaoru's Cheshire Cat smile and his cheeky eyes and his hair that was that fascinating shade of orange and his slim body and.. and…

Kyoya had been thinking about Kaoru a lot.

And it was Tamaki's fault.

After Tamaki made those stupid comments about him looking happy, Kyoya had been racking his brain trying to think of a logical reason as to why. Only he kept getting distracted and ended up thinking about Kaoru instead. And when he tried to think of a reason for this he, well, got distracted again.

This confused Kyoya and this confusion led to a subconscious effort to avoid the twin.

Not that Kaoru seemed to mind.

Strangely enough Kyoya's evasion of him was driving him to discover all new levels; in much the way an attention starved child would scream louder rather than go away and find something else to do. Subtly, but purposefully, Kaoru instigated a game with Kyoya the unwitting opponent, or perhaps even the prize, depending on how one chose to look at it.

Where possible he stayed even later at Kyoya's place; the one place where Kyoya couldn't really escape from him. (Especially since Tachibana, unbeknown to Kyoya, had offered to cut Kaoru a spare key so that he could come and go from the bedroom as he pleased). And with Kyoya trapped and obviously uncomfortable, Kaoru found he was able to rope the Shadow King into all kinds of things with little more than a big eyed wistful look.

Together, despite Kyoya's reservations, they continued to play board games late into the night. Soon they were doing other things too-innocent things-like watching movies and eating together.

Eventually it came to the point where more often than not Kaoru ended up staying the night.

On the couch, of course.

* * *

Hikaru was lying on his bed typing on his laptop when his twin entered the room, dumping his messenger bag against the wall as he closed the door behind him.

"Have a nice night?" Hikaru asked, raising an eyebrow and moving his legs to make room on the bed.

Kaoru shrugged noncommittally and sat down, "I slept on the couch again, if that's what you're asking," then he added, seeing the look on his twin's face, "- and no, Kyoya did not sleep on the couch with me,"

Hikaru laughed, folding the screen of his laptop down. Then he fixed his younger brother with a more serious look; "Just how long are you planning on keeping this up for?"

Again Kaoru shrugged, "As long as it takes," he replied.

"As long as what takes?"

"As long as it takes for him to realise how he feels about me,"

"Wouldn't it just be easier to ask?" Hikaru sighed at Kaoru's obstinacy.

"Maybe, but this way is much more fun," Kaoru grinned confidently at his brother.

"But you know, it could take a long while, I think Kyoya-senpai is just as oblivious about his feelings as Tamaki and Haruhi were," Hikaru wondered aloud.

Kaoru laughed, "You were oblivious too, if I remember correctly,"

"Yes," Hikaru allowed, smiling despite himself, sometimes it still hurt a little to think about Tamaki and Haruhi being together, "But still,"

Kaoru was shaking his head, "Kyoya isn't oblivious to his feelings," he said.

"Oh?"

"He's just in denial."

* * *

_The author continues to beg for forgiveness and sincerely hopes her recent lack of the promised 'weekly' updates hasn't driven away those who were loyal reviewers. However there is wonderful news, the author has official FINISHED SCHOOL FOREVER! (insert happy dance). Therefore 'school' will no longer be a valid excuse. But I still do have 3 more exams over the coming weeks and I'm working, but hopefully I'll be able to get back to regular updates. *fingers crossed*._

_Please review!_


	11. Sweet Dreams

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! (overlooking that here in Aus it's actually Boxing Day haha).

I present a new chapter, a bit steamy at one point, that is to be a gift to my beloved readers. I hope everyone likes it =)

Thank you to; phoenixwhite1120, Full-Empty-Spirit, Yumi-chan-likes-chainsaws, Lovers Revenge, bsc9999, Kittylyn, dreamaker401, Miki Yi, RosalieCullenHale1, Oathi, crazyrTHANu882 and lavillalover.

**Warning: yaoi/boylove/shonen-ai, inconsistent chapter lengths, rating may go up**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Sweet Dreams**

**

* * *

**

**October 17**

**The Night Koaru go****t bored and decided to shake things up a bit.**

It was late (or early, depending on one's point of view) and Kaoru was _extremely _tired.

Or at least, that's what he decided he would tell Kyoya when he woke up.

* * *

Kyoya was having a very, _very _good dream.

There was orange hair and amber eyes and _that_ voice.

That voice that said his name in just the right way over and over again as they moved against one another, moved together, sharing in the hot passion that rose from their joined bodies. His body burned where it touched the other's, trails of fire lit as hands roamed his skin, as lips crashed against his own. Hot emotions flooded his mind, threatened to overwhelm him; drown him...

"Mmmm, Hikaru stop moving."

The Shadow King bolted upright.

Kaoru blinked up at him sleepily, "Kyoya? What..." he looked around him in (feigned) puzzlement.

Kyoya just stared at him.

"Kyoya?"

Kyoy rose stiffly from the bed, "I'm having a shower."

Kaoru watched him go, barely able to keep the smirk from his face. He felt quite certain that it was a cold shower the Shadow King intended to take.

* * *

When Kyoya emerged a short time later Kaoru was already seated at the table eating.

Kyoya said nothing as he sat down and started his own meal.

"Sorry about that, Kyoya," Kaoru said, not even bothering to mask the lack of sincerity in his voice, "It's just I was _so_ tired and then I had a bad dream, I must've forgotten where I was,"

Kyoya didn't offer a reply and so Kaoru decided to needled him just a little bit more.

"But what about you, Kyoya? It seemed like you were having a _really_ good dream," Kaoru's voice was pure smugness.

Kyoya choked on his toast.

* * *

When Kyoya went to bed that night Kaoru made sure to call after him, "Sweet dreams, Kyoya".

Kyoya didn't go to sleep straight away after that and when he finally did he dreamt again of orange hair and amber eyes.

The next morning Kaoru wasn't in his bed when he woke up, but he had another cold shower anyway.

And the next morning was very much the same.

* * *

_So likey? GRIN Reviews are appreciated. Also, good news, exams= OVER. That means that the only thing my writing has to really compete with is work =P_


	12. And We Know That You Know

Hyu, an update! Surprised anyone? I am haha

So basically I've been feeling guilty about how long it's been taking me to update these past few months, and I've actually got the next three or four chapters written up I thought some rapid fire posting was in order. Why do I have chapters already written? Because I kept intending them to be this chapter and the previous one, but then kept think 'No that's too sudden, I need something else in between.'Please forgive me, I've dragged things out just a bit longer. ^^'

Thank you to; RosalieCullenHale1, bsc9999, Full-Empty-Spirit and phoenixwhite1120 for reviewing.

**Warning: yaoi/boylove/shonen-ai, inconsistent chapter lengths, rating may go up**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**And We Know That You Know**

**

* * *

**

**October 20**

**The Day Shiori made a reappearance and Honey gave Kyoya something to think about.**

"Remind me again why we're here?" Kyoya asked aloud as he was all but dragged through the commoner park.

"We're having a family picnic!" Tamaki exclaimed in his usual over exuberant manner, leading the way to the agreed meeting place. Kyoya remained silent; deciding it was not worth explaining that the only ones of those present that were _actually _related were the twins, and Honey and Mori. Instead he busied himself trying to think of an appropriate revenge, right now he was tossing up between burying Tamaki in the sandpit or tying him to the trunk of a tree and telling the twins to play pin the tail on the donkey.

His train of thought however, was interrupted by a collision. Cocking an eyebrow he peered down at the small girl who now sat in the grass.

"Sorry Mister-" the girl began and then, "-oh it's you," was how she finished after realising who it was.

"Hello to you too, Shiori," Kyoya said dryly as Tamaki stooped to help the girl to her feet.

"Is Haruhi here too, Shiori?" Tamaki asked.

She stuck her tongue out at Kyoya over Tamaki's shoulder before answering with a simple, "Yes,"

"You mean she was invited?" Kyoya turned his glare to Tamaki, who wilted somewhat.

"Well yes, I thought having a cute little girl like this around would add the happy family atmosphere," the King explained, demonstrating his usual sense of logic. His usual sense of logic being somewhat divorced from commonly accepted logic that is.

"Yeah," Shiori agreed, gaining even more confidence as Tamaki lifted her up to sit on his shoulders, "I'm here to compensate for you,"

"If it's possible I think you've become even more charming since we last met," Kyoya told her, his voice still dry.

Shiori glared at him for a moment, "Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit," she then sniffed.

Kyoya could have sworn he saw Tamaki smirk, before the Idiot twirled in an elaborate circle and bounded off with the monstrosity perched gleefully on his shoulders.

* * *

"You know, Kyo-chan, you seem to have a way with children," Honey remarked to the Ohtori as they sat together guarding the food while the others engaged in one commoner game or another; as far as Kyoya was concerned they were all fairly similar: frugal, basic and incredibly inelegant.

"What makes you think that?" Kyoya asked, with some genuine curiosity behind his mild tone.

"Just watching you and Shi-chan, you might have been fighting in a way, but I think she at least was enjoying herself," Honey elaborated for Kyoya's benefit.

"That's because there's something seriously wrong with that child," was Kyoya's prompt reply.

Honey gave him a sideways look, slightly surprised by the other's bluntness. They lapsed into momentary silence, before Honey spoke up again.

"Kyo-chan, I know you're not a very emotional person," Honey began slowly and this time Kyoya was the one to look at the other in surprise, "But did you ever stop to think about how that effects the people around you?"

"What does this have to do with Shiori?" Kyoya asked.

"Nothing," Honey replied honestly, "This is about Kaoru,"

Kyoya said nothing.

"I know how he feels about you, we all do," Honey continued when it became apparent Kyoya wasn't going to reply, "And we know that he told you."

Kyoya still refused to say anything, electing instead to stare ahead to where the others continued to play. Honey wondered how closely he was watching Kaoru. Very closely, was his guess.

"Kyo-chan, if you keep doing this it's not just you who's getting hurt," Honey's voice was soft, and sort of sad.

"Doing what exactly, pray tell?" Kyoya asked, more bitterly than he intended.

Honey turned to look at him properly for the first time in the conversation, "You know what," he said, still in that same tone. Kyoya didn't meet his gaze or answer and they lapsed into silence once again.

The others were still playing; they'd moved onto the play equipment now. Mori was pushing Shiori on the swings and Haruhi was elected referee in a slide race between the twins and Tamaki.

"Do you still draw Kyo-chan?" Honey asked suddenly.

Kyoya gave his former senpai a sideways glance, in his opinion the small blonde haired man had been changing the subject an awful lot, which was a bad habit, especially when you were the one who had started the whole conversation and he told him as much.

Honey waved it off, "Now you're doing it too," he chimed, "Well do you?"

"Yes," Kyoya answered after a brief moment of thought.

"What do you draw?" Honey pressed, giving Kyoya the impression that he certainly wasn't going to give up until he got what he wanted. Whatever that was. And for once it probably wasn't confectionary.

"Cats," Kyoya answered dryly.

"Just cats?" Honey raised an eyebrow. A simple, knowing gesture that irked the heck out of Kyoya.

"Yes," was the slightly testy reply.

"Really? What about people?" Honey's tone was still knowing and Kyoya was even more annoyed.

But somehow Honey's words stirred an image of Kaoru in Kyoya's mind. A very cat like image of Kaoru that is.

"Yes," Kyoya repeated again, but this time less testily and more thoughtfully. Well, if he hadn't actually drawn the picture yet he wasn't really lying now was he?

* * *

_So there you have it, the long awaited and rather short reappearance of dear little Shiori-chan. Also; longer chapter! GRIN. Please review =)_


	13. There's This Thing About Cats

GRIN Rapid fire!

Or at least, for me.

If anyone was wondering, Aiko was inspired by a comment Bisco made in one the Host Club manga, she'd drawn a picture of Kyoya and a little black cat saying that she'd wanted to do something involving Kyoya and cat, but never got the chance. It was a rather cute picture, if I remember correctly the cat was sitting on Kyoya's shoulder playing with his hair while he was trying to read.

Well, there's that and the fact that around the time I started writing this I got a new kitten. She's super cute but definitely no where near as affectionate as Aiko is. However, that doesn't stop me from showering her with affection. Picture in your minds Tamaki's 'my daughter' attitude towards Haruhi; that's pretty much me and my cat, with me being Tamaki haha. I shouldn't be laughing, it's quite sad actually, but oh well, my dog's affectionate enough to make up for my cat. With the way my dog curls around your legs and everything it makes me think she should have been a cat.

Haha oh dear, sorry about that, once I get started about my pets I find difficult to stop sometimes. ^^'

Please enjoy!

Thank you to; Lovers Revenge, Full-Empty-Spirit, Yumi-chan-likes-chainsaws, bsc9999, Satoshi Kuran and Goose1998 for reviewing!

**Warning: yaoi/boylove/shonen-ai, inconsistent chapter lengths, rating may go up**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**There's This Thing About Cats**

**

* * *

**

**October 20**

**The Night Kyoya was thinking about what Honey said, in a sort of roundabout way anyhow.**

Kyoya didn't like animals.

Really he didn't.

With a sigh he pushed Aiko off his face and rolled over. Aiko just purred and rubbed against the back of his head.

He grabbed Aiko and dropped her on the ground by his bed, where she stared up at him and blinked.

Cats were animals.

He drew lots of pictures of cats.

He _liked_ drawing pictures of cats.

Honey's words rang in his mind, _"Just cats?"_

With a meow Aiko jumped back up and curled up on the pillow. Well, half on the pillow half on his face, anyhow.

Kyoya rolled over again.

Aiko gave another meow and draped herself over his neck.

_"What about people?"_

He didn't draw people; they were too boring, too plain, too _hard._

He sometimes _wanted_ to draw people; a person, but he never did.

Not because it was too plain or boring, no not _him_, just the opposite; he was too beautiful, too perfect. Too hard.

With an angry exclamation Kyoya sat up, grabbed the kitten and stormed across the room to the bedroom door and dumped her on the other side. He shut the door with a slight slam and stalked back over to the bed.

Kyoya was too busy trying to ignore the upset mewing coming from the other side of the door to hear it click open. He rolled over again and found himself staring into Aiko's wide amber eyes. She mewed happily and rubbed against his face.

Kaoru made him think of cats.

Kyoya liked to draw cats.

Maybe, just maybe...

He could draw people if he wanted to; he could draw a person, a person who made him think of cats.

He'd thought of it before, when he was talking to Honey, but when it came to it he'd changed his mind.

He'd been...scared...

Not that he'd ever admit it.

But the idea hadn't left him.

Amber eyes bored into his own and a tongue reached out to lick his nose. It felt like sand paper.

Barely suppressing a sigh, Kyoya sat up. His glasses sat by the bed, and so did his sketch book and pencils.

He turned the light on and flicked to a blank page.

Aiko watched with interest, gazing first at the page and then at Kyoya.

Absently Kyoya scratched her under the chin with a pencil before beginning to draw.

After all, it's not like Honey would ever know.

**

* * *

**

_Oh, if anyone was wondering, my dog's name is Cherry (her pedigree name is Sakura Kiss haha) and my cat's name is Yuri (yes, I know haha. there's quite a story to this, but I'll spare you the details =P ). _

_Free Hugs to all those who review! _


	14. Observations of An Older Sibling

GRIN x2

I'm so proud! I'm really trying to paid you guys back for all your patience and make up for my complete lack of dedication. You know if I'd kept my word and done weekly updates, then this whole story should only have taken about six months, instead it's been nearly a year and I'm only up to chapter 14, of what I estimate to be a 25 chapter story. So yeah, haha.

Thank you to; Full-Empty-Spirit, mihenna, CinnamonMintiMoon, oOMidnightStarOo and bsc9999 for reviewing the previous chapter!

**Warning: yaoi/boylove/shonen-ai, inconsistent chapter lengths, rating may go up**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Observations of an Older Sibling**

**

* * *

**

**October 29**

**The Day Fuyumi decided to visit and made a rather fascinating observation**

Fuyumi burst into the room.

She didn't knock.

She never knocked.

What she saw made her do a double take. Kyoya was sitting at his desk, sketching presumably, and he was smiling. Kyoya Ohtori, her youngest brother, was smiling. Kyoya never smiled.

Maybe never was too strong a word; rarely seemed more appropriate. The last time she saw her brother smile was when he'd heard the news that one of the Ohtori's biggest corporate rivals had died rather suddenly under mysterious circumstances in Germany; that was three years ago.

"Who died?" Fuyumi asked bluntly.

"What makes you think someone died?" Kyoya asked mildly, not looking up.

"The last time I saw you smile it was because Toru Watanabe had died," Fuyumi answered, making herself at home on the couch.

"Am I really such a morbid person?" Kyoya wondered aloud.

"Well if it's not that, what is it?" Fuyumi pressed.

"One moment you're telling me I need to relax and that I don't smile enough and then the one day you walk in here and I'm smiling you think it's because someone died. Really, you'd think I'm some sort of monster," Kyoya said, setting his sketch book aside.

"Sorry-" Fuyumi began, but Aiko decided to announce her presence by leaping pointedly into Fuyumi's lap, "You have a cat!" she cried in surprise, holding the young cat up, "What's it's name?"

Kyoya crossed his arms over his chest, "It's not my cat it's Kaoru's and her name is Aiko,"

"Aiko?" Fuyumi raised an eyebrow.

"Not my cat," Kyoya repeated by means of explanation.

"If she's not your cat then why is she in _your_ room?" Fuyumi asked, stroking Aiko who purred loudly in pleasure.

"Kaoru's dad is allergic to cats, so I let him keep her here," Kyoya said, altering the story slightly; it would have sounded a little pathetic if he admitted he'd really had very little choice with regard to keeping Aiko in his room.

As it was Fuyumi was somewhat suspicious of this out of character show of generosity, "So who is this 'Kaoru'?" Aiko nimbly climbed from her lap and sauntered over to Kyoya.

"Someone I know from school," Kyoya's reply was vague and Fuyumi knew she was on to something.

"A friend?"

"He was in the Host Club," Kyoya offered, still vague.

"Do I know him? What's he like?" she pressed.

Kyoya was uncomfortable, Fuyumi could tell because as he answered he leant over and picked up Aiko who had been rubbing insistently against his leg, thus hiding his face briefly from her.

"Well?" he was a fool if he believed she was going to give up that easily.

"He's attractive," Kyoya said, adding hastily, "He was in the Host Club after all,"

Fuyumi sighed, "Be more specific; all of your friends are attractive: how is that information going to help me figure out if I know them,"

"Why do you even want to know who he is?" Kyoya asked, suddenly a little defensive; reinforcing Fuyumi's belief that was definitely something special about this 'Kaoru'.

"I'm your big sister," she soothed, "It's my job to be nosey,"

This time Kyoya was the one to sigh, "He's got a twin brother, they're almost identical except Kaoru's hair is it's natural colour, a sort of orange, and he's got amber eyes, a bit shorter than his brother's," he wasn't looking at her anymore but down at Aiko, "He's perhaps the kindest person I know, next to Tamaki of course, he's no where near as annoying, but can come pretty close. He's..." Kyoya paused for a moment thinking it over, "He's really fun to be around..." he trailed off to find Fuyumi looking at him.

That same look that Honey had given him and coming from his interfering older sister it was even more annoying.

"What?" he asked, not sharply as he might have had it been someone else, but more innocently. Fuyumi smiled inwardly, when he used that tone with her it meant that he was unconsciously trying to throw her off the scent. Kyoya had a sinking feeling in his stomach that he'd said too much. Thinking it over he realised he had.

Fuyumi was grinning, and it scared him.

"What?" he repeated.

"You're in love with him!" she practically sang. She seemed to be bursting at the seams trying to contain herself. Kyoya looked at her sharply.

"I'm not."

"Stop denying it,"

"I'm not."

"Denial,"

Damn she could be pushy, Kyoya frowned, "I'm not denying anything, because there is nothing to deny," he told her testily.

Fuyumi shook her head and gave him that same knowing smile Tamaki had given him, only there was a gleam in her eyes that made Kyoya think that unlike Tamaki she wasn't just going to leave it be at words.

"Fuyumi," Kyoya was using the tone that he used with Tamaki when he was being insufferable, only it didn't work on older sisters apparently.

"Oh, this is just wonderful! My little brother's in love," she was grinning like an idiot, but was also heading towards the door. Kyoya didn't ask why, if he did it might call her attention back to him and then she might not leave for hours.

It didn't occur to him that it might have been better if she's stayed. She was an interfering older sister after all; and she already had a plan of sorts forming in her mind.

As the door shut behind her Kyoya opened his sketch book again to stare at the picture he'd been drawing, rolling the charcoal stick between his fingers, ignoring the smudges it left.

"I'm not," Kyoya repeated, but this time there was less conviction and even the would-be-amber eyes of his artwork seemed not to believe him.

**

* * *

**

_Reviews are nice =)_


	15. Just a Taste

Well, yes, the whole rapid-fire updating thing died rather quickly, did it not?

I apologise!

Gah, life's changing pretty quickly for me right now, it's incredible! Even so I'm trying to keep on my feet and not get overwhelmed, overwhelmed by excitement that is. Haha, seriously everything just working in my favour right now, I'm sooo happy ^^

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter; Full-Empty-Spirit, Yumi-chan-likes-chainsaws, Lovers Revenge, oOMidnightStarOo, bsc9999, Kittylyn, DellaNee-Chan and AStarWithNoSky.

**Warning: yaoi/boylove/shonen-ai, inconsistent chapter lengths, rating may go up**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Just a Taste**

**

* * *

**

**October 30th**

**The Night a Metaphorical Tree Fell Down Somewhere in Kyoya's Mind**

The picture wasn't right yet.

Not quite finished, not quite perfect.

And because it was a picture of Kaoru and because it was Kyoya who was drawing it that wasn't good enough.

"If you keep frowning like that you're gonna get premature wrinkles,"

Kyoya's neck snapped up and he was pretty sure he heard a crack. Kaoru was standing near the door, Aiko purring in his arms. Presumably he'd only just arrived.

"That's what plastic surgery is for," he answered reaching back to massage at his neck.

Kaoru laughed crossing the room, "So what are you drawing?" he asked.

Kyoya flipped the book shut before Kaoru got close enough to see, "Nothing."

The word was notorious for meaning exactly the opposite when people used it in situations such as this, and somehow Kyoya just couldn't manage to put the right twist on the word to make it sound credible; his heart was doing strange and distracting things and Kaoru's curious, deep gaze that was fixed so intently on Kyoya's own face wasn't helping. At all.

"If you say so," Kaoru grinned coming to a stop behind him, Aiko leaping from his arms.

Warm hands brushed the hair away the from the back of his neck and Kaoru leant close.

"There's charcoal on your neck," Kaoru's voice was just a little smug and teasing, matching the way his lips were brushing oh so softly against Kyoya's ear. Kyoya tried to pretend his heart wasn't trying to leap from his chest and that Fuyumi's words weren't playing in his head and he examined his hands instead.

They were indeed smudged with black and had already left prints on the closed sketch book. There were incriminating smudges on his desk now too that he looked properly. In the back of his mind somewhere that wasn't quite to captivated by the way Kaoru's fingers were kneading at his neck it occurred to him that he should be a little pissed; the desk had been rather expensive. _Really_ rather expensive.

But it was only a brief thought, driven quickly away by the touch of Kaoru's lips to the side of his neck.

Kyoya was slightly surprised; up until this point the twin had been all talk and very little action. And normally, Kyoya didn't like surpises, but just this once he decided he didn't really mind. It was going against his better judgement, but Kyoya didn't really care. He told himself that once would be enough, just a taste, so to speak.

And nobody would ever have to know.

After all, if a tree fell in a forest and there was no one around to hear it it didn't make a sound.

So if he kissed Kaoru now, with no one to witness, he could pretend it never happened.

He reached a hand back to cup the back of Kaoru's head, fingers tangling in the orange locks, "Kaoru," his voice was soft and husky which was another surprise he didn't mind. He pulled the younger man forward gently to press their lips together.

Kaoru was silent when he pulled back but there was a tiny tender smile on his slightly swollen lips. His hands which had wrapped themselves about Kyoya's shoulders snuck to the sketch book only to be stopped when Kyoya's hands closed around them.

"Aw, no fair," Kaoru began to whine, so Kyoya kissed him again to shut him up.

The first time was too quick and he didn't get a proper taste, and without a proper taste he wouldn't be satisfied.

Or at least that's what he told himself.

And when Kyoya found himself kissing Kaoru for a third, and then a fourth time he realised absently that it qualified as much more than 'just a taste'.

He tried not to imagine the look of victory on Fuyumi's face if she ever found out about this.

* * *

_Let me know what you think, please. =) I'm not too sure about how I feel about it myself though... =S_


	16. Discussions Between Brothers

New chapter, yes. Exciting one? Hardly.

Yeah, sorry about that. ^^'

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter; mindboundfreak, Yumi-chan-likes-chainsaws, Skylan D. Water, DellaNee-Chan, oOMidnightStarOo, bsc9999, Full-Empty-Spirit, RosalieCullenHale1, AStarWithNoSky and Flacks.

**Warning: yaoi/boylove/shonen-ai, inconsistent chapter lengths, rating may go up**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Discussions Between Brothers**

**

* * *

**

**November 5th**

Kaoru was being smug and secretive and it was annoying the heck out of Hikaru, who for once was not in the loop about whatever was going on in his twin's mind. And he did not like it one bit.

So he decided to do some investigating. Unfortunately for him, Kaoru knew him far too well and caught him out before he was even able to instigate step one in his multi-step plan.

"Why didn't you tell me?" the older twin whined when Kaoru revealed to him the events of a few nights past.

"I was having fun teasing you," Kaoru shrugged with a customary smirk, "And you seemed rather distracted by Alexia,"

Alexia, who actually preffered to go by Lexi, was one of their mother's new assistants; the daughter of an associate in Italy. She was very pretty.

And Hikaru didn't like her very much, or at least that's what he said. He flushed at her mention.

"Don't give me that," he retorted hotly, taking his brother's bait full in the mouth, "Mum's already on my back about it,"

"It's because you guys would make _such_ a cute couple," Kaoru sniggered, in amusement as much as to to needle his brother a little more. Hikaru quickly realised the game his younger brother was playing with him.

"So anyway Kaoru, back to _your_ love life," Hikaru attempted to steer the conversation back into territory he was more comfortable with.

"What about it?" Kaoru asked innocently.

"Tell me more," Hikaru grinned hungrily, "What else haven't you been telling me?"

"Nothing," Kaoru answered readily maintaining his facade of false innocence. Hikaru, however saw straight through it; Kaoru was telling the absolute truth.

"Really?" Hikaru was a little surprised.

Kaoru allowed himself a little sigh, "Yeah, but I'm working on it," he smiled again, "Really, you should see Kyoya's face when I even _mention_ charcoal."

* * *

Akito regarded his younger brother and their surroundings cooly.

"I saw that Hitachiin boy leaving your room again last night," he spoke across the table that separated them, ice cold words in the artificially warmed air.

"What of it?" Kyoya replied, keeping his voice pleasant. They both, however, knew the deceptive nature of the tone.

"The servants are talking, and even I am beginning to wonder as to the nature of your relationship,"

Kyoya acknowledged the angry heat that rose within him at the words, but kept it from reaching his voice. Just barely. "My relationships are none of your concern,"

"They are when they can potentially discredit the family, and I'm sure you'd rather me deal it now rather than having to discuss this topic with father in the future,"

Kyoya rose to his feet, "Thank you for your visit brother."

Akito rose too, and for a moment they faced off, before Akito relented.

"Good bye, little brother," there was no affection in the words.

Kyoya did not reply.

* * *

_Thoughts, opinions etc. Review please and thank you =)_


	17. Aftermath and Prelude

I would just like to say "whoooooooooooooooooooo!" 100 reviews! Haha, for me, this a huge milestone, so a HUGE thanks to everyone who has reviewed thus far, it really means a lot to me!

And on the subject thank you; phoenix white1120, RosalieCullenHale1, oOMidnightStarOo, Full-Empty-Spirit and DellaNee-Chan.

**Warning: yaoi/boylove/shonen-ai, inconsistent chapter lengths, rating may go up**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Aftermath and Prelude**

**

* * *

**

**November 6****th**

**The Night after two very different brotherly conversations**

Kyoya was quiet and that was unusual.

Kyoya was usually silent, not quiet. To Kaoru there was a difference.

"Kyoya?" it was a simple word, asked a gentle concern that made Kyoya cringe on the inside.

"Yes?" Kyoya tried make his response sound normal, and suddenly found he couldn't remember what normal sounded like for him.

"Is something wrong?" Kaoru was watching him over the back of the couch and Aiko was mimicking him.

"No," and now Kyoya found himself wondering if he'd always been a bad liar.

* * *

The bed felt empty and that's all Kyoya could find himself thinking about. Emptiness.

He supposed the emptiness he felt inside him right now could be, with a few complex calculations, be equated with the calm before the storm.

If this was the calm, he decided, he certainly wasn't looking forward to the storm.

* * *

_Sorry it's so short! The next chapter is MUCH longer and considerably more exciting I promise! And since it's already written and is just awaiting some minor tweaking it will be up soon as well. =)_


	18. Otanjoubi

**Chapter 18**

**Otanjoubi**

* * *

**November 22**

**Kyoya's birthday**

The party was by all accounts, grand.

But then, Ohtori parties were renowned amongst the privileged and prestigious as some of the best.

Best with regard to food, entertainment, and of course the guests.

In fact, ironically, the whole thing reminded Haruhi of the Host Club, only on a larger scale.

Sighing she looked down at the dress she wore, a new season Hitachiin piece in bright blue that hadn't even hit the cat walk yet, wondering once again exactly how she'd gotten there.

"You must be Haruhi! You're just as cute as they say!"

Startled Haruhi looked up from her pondering to find herself face to face with a pretty, bubbly woman with warm eyes and raven coloured hair.

"Ah, yes I'm Haruhi Fujioka. I'm sorry, have we met?" Haruhi bowed politely, forgetting for a moment about the dress.

The woman laughed, "Of course, how silly of me, I'm Fuyumi, Kyoya's older sister,"

Haruhi raised an inquisitive eyebrow, "I never knew Kyoya had an older sister," she remarked.

"Well now that doesn't surprise me, Kyoya being Kyoya," Fuyumi grinned and Haruhi found herself smiling along, "He's really-" Fuyumi broke off as something across the room caught her eye.

Fuyumi's eyes seemed to twinkle, "Now say, that is interesting," she murmured, more to herself than to Haruhi.

Haruhi frowned slightly, following the older woman's line of sight, but unable to pin what had caught Fuyumi's interest, "What is it?"

As if suddenly remembering she was there Fuyumi laughed, "Oh sorry, never mind me, I'm one of those sisters who can't help but interfere in their siblings' lives," Haruhi smiled somewhat nervously, completely lost, "I'm sorry Haruhi, I've got to go. It was lovely meeting you, please enjoy the rest of the evening," and with that she left Haruhi standing alone once again.

Haruhi sighed again, '_I don't think I'll ever understand rich people.'_

* * *

It was hard to see Kaoru for the sea of eligible, rich young ladies surrounding him.

Not that it bothered Kyoya a lot. It was just that Kaoru's presence made parties like this somewhat more bearable. He would joke and laugh and generally keep Kyoya from dying of sheer boredom; there was only so much brown nosing one could do before it started to get repetitive.

"Kaoru certainly is the life of the party isn't he?" Kyoya gave a barely noticeable start at the suddenness of Fuyumi's appearance.

She laughed, "What's wrong, Kyo? You're usually much more alert than this," she was giving him that smile he had always hated; the 'all-knowing' big sister smile that seemed to say she was enjoying his suffering much more than she should be.

To avoid, or at least prolong, answering, Kyoya pointedly lifted his glass to his lips and drank slowly.

"Not jealous are you Kyoya?" An elbow drove into his rib from his other side, and Kyoya did his best to keep from the indignity of spluttering as the wine splashed over his face and soaked the front of his shirt, "With Kaoru getting all that attention from the pretty young ladies," Hikaru then half turned to Fuyumi, "Although, one must wonder which party is it exactly that he's jealous of. Kaoru or ..."

Kyoya found he could do nothing more than simply _look_ at perpetrator. A characteristic smirk spread over his face, and Kyoya had to remind himself that it was Hikaru, not his twin.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was that me?" Hikaru exclaimed, as if only now noticing the crimson liquid that had found its way from the glass onto Kyoya. The twin's sincerity would not have fooled a five year old.

"I'm going to clean up," Kyoya said stiffly walking away. It did not escape his notice that Fuyumi and Hikaru were not even _trying _to hide their smiles. What he didn't see however was the discreet high five they shared when he had left the room.

* * *

A few minutes later, and still somewhat fuming, Kyoya stood in his en suite bathroom inspecting the damage. The wine had splashed over both his shirt and face, and had quickly become sticky. Muttering to himself, Kyoya discarded his shirt and began wiping at his face with a damp washcloth.

Unbidden Hikaru's words sprang to mind.

Kyoya splashed more water onto his face, shivering slightly as it trickled down his body in ice cool droplets. It did nothing to drive the twin's words from his head.

It just wasn't possible that he was jealous, irritated yes, but not _jealous. _Because jealously implied so many other feelings and emotions Kyoya just didn't feel for Kaoru.

Or at least, he wouldn't admit he felt for Kaoru.

Kyoya let out a tired sigh; the whole 'Kaoru' thing was just giving him a big headache. And to make matters even better; he was starting to feel lightheaded, which was odd considering more of the drink had had ended up on him, rather than in.

Taking the towel from the rail Kyoya slung it over his shoulder and walked back into his bedroom.

Kaoru stood on the otherside peering into the open wardrobe.

Shirtless.

"Kyoya, I'm borrowing a shirt, I hope you don't mind, Hikaru bumped me and I spilt my drink..." Kaoru half turned to find Kyoya standing close behind him.

Also shirtless.

Kaoru stared up at Kyoya, his expression impossible to read for the shadows that fell across it.

Puzzled, Kaoru tilted his head to the side slightly, "Kyoya?"

When he said his name Kyoya made his decision. He let out a long breathe he didn't even realise he'd been holding. Reaching out he gently pulled the younger twin into his arms and rested his chin on his head. Kaoru accepted the embraced with a small smile.

"Back then, when I told you I loved you, I meant it. I aways have," he moved his head back so he could look Kyoya in the eye, "I love you Kyoya,"

"I know," Kyoya repeated softly, because he _did _know and _that_ was what scared him.

Kaoru looked as if he were about to speak again.

Kyoya kissed him, having discovered recently that kissing the twin was the only effective way to shut him up.

And if anyone made comments later on Kyoya decided he would say that it was his birthday and he was entitled to have whatever he damn wanted.

Including Kaoru.

* * *

_Thanks to mindboundfreak, oh Schnitzel, oOMidnightStarOo, Full-Empty-Spirit, RosalieCullenHale1 and Lovers Revenge for reviewing! =3 _


	19. With Love

**Chapter 19**

**'With Love'**

* * *

**November 23**

**The Day After Kyoya's birthday**

Kaoru regarded Kyoya thoughtfully, weighing up his chances of survival if he woke up the slumbering Shadow King. Then shrugging he poked him in the shoulder. Kyoya gave no response and Kaoru poked him again; this time more firmly.

Still no response.

The Hitachiin plucked up his courage and pressed a finger against his companion's cheek, "Kyoya~" This time he was rewarded with a groan and so Kaoru continued pressing, steadily increasing pressure.

Kyoya's eyes flew open.

"Morning!" Kaoru grinned fully aware that the simple word left him treading a fine line between life and death.

Kyoya glared at him, "What?"

Kaoru felt a perverse sort of pleasure rising within in him; Kyoya hardly seemed his usual morning self at all, instead he just seemed tired. It made Kaoru feel special.

"I have to go, so I just wanted to wake you up and say good bye," Kaoru paused briefly to allow Kyoya's mind to catch up before continuing, "And to give you this,"

Smiling he held out a small box wrapped in blue paper with a dark purple ribbon. Kyoya just stared at him blankly.

"You'll like it, I promise," Kaoru assured him, placing it carefully on the bed by Kyoya as he rose. Then the twin pouted, "What no good bye kiss?"

Kyoya gave a lazy smirk, pulling the twin back down to give him just that. GRinning shamelessly Kaoru left and Kyoya drifted back into one of the most peaceful sleeps he had had in quite some time.

When he awoke again he remembered the present. Curious he opened it. Then firmly closed it again.

Damn that Kaoru and his twisted sense of humour.

A box of charcoal of all things and a little note that read 'with love'.

Some birthday present.

* * *

Briefly Kyoya found himself wondering if his brother was purposely looking for opportunities to remind him of his opinion on the whole 'Kaoru' thing.

"I saw _that Hitachiin_ leaving your room this morning," was Akito's chosen way of opening the attack.

"Kaoru," Kyoya supplied absently sipping at his coffee.

Akito's eyes narrowed into a glare, "We talked about this,"

"We did," Kyoya agreed mildly, "Do you recall how that one ended?"

"You cannot dismiss me so easily, _little brother_,"

Kyoya weighed his next words carefully, "Perhaps not," he strode from the room.

It was likely he would pay later, but right then, he really didn't care.

* * *

Tamaki was surprised, and delighted, later that day when Kyoya paid him an impromptu visit. His mood deflated somewhat when he saw the uncertain look on Kyoya's face.

"Kyoya?"

Kyoya just slumped onto the couch. Tentatively Tamaki approached; he had never seen Kyoya like this before.

"Did something happen?"

Uncharacteristically, Kyoya ran a hand through his hair, knocking his glasses slightly askew, "Yes," it was so quiet Tamaki almost missed it.

"Is it Kaoru?"

Kyoya nodded.

"Did you two fight?" Tamaki asked frowning slightly.

"No, that's not it," Kyoya sighed.

Tamaki's expression lightened, "You didn't-!"

Kyoya shot him a glare, but Tamaki could hardly contain his glee, "You did!"

"Tamaki," Kyoya sighed.

The idiot sobered at the tone, "It's not just that is it?"

"I don't know what to do Tamaki, Akito's on to us. He could have me disinherited, he's got father's ear," Kyoya sighed again, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes.

"Kyoya," Tamaki said firmly, leaning forward to pull Kyoya's hands down, "Do you love Kaoru?"

Kyoya lowered his eyes, "I don't know,' he breathed softly.

* * *

_You know by the time I actually finished this story apologies will probably take up more than half of the ANs. The leftovers will be split into excuses, Thank Yous and mindless babbling. __-_-' yare yare._

_Full-Empty-Spirit, DellaNee-Chan, mindboundfreak , oOMidnightStarOo and lavillalover: Thank you guys for reviewing!_

_Maybe the next update will be quicker? Let's hope so (-_-)  
_


	20. Mother & Son

**Chapter 20**

**Mother & Son**

* * *

Gravel crunched beneath the wheels of the limousine as it made its way along the driveway. Approaching the mansion it slowed to a stop before the front door. Kyoya stepped out surveying the house still not entirely certain what had bought him here.

It had been quite some time, he realised, since he had been to the Hitachiin mansion.

To his surprise Yuzuha greeted him when he reached the door.

"Kyoya, it's good to see you!" Yuzuha was all smiles as she waved the young man into her house, "What brings you here at this time? Kaoru's still at school,"

Kyoya didn't miss the fact that she had specified a twin, "I know," he said, "I was hoping it would be okay for me to wait for him here,"

"Of course, Kyoya, friends of Kaoru are always welcome," again she had specified and Kyoya found himself wondering just how much this easy-going woman knew. With her unfaltering smile and well meaning words it was hard to tell.

* * *

Yuzuha used that same smile on her son when he arrived home, without Hikaru.

"He's with Lexi," Kaoru explained before she could ask.

"I know," Yuzuha continued to grin and Kaoru faltered slightly.

"Then what's with the look?" Kaoru asked, he knew his mother almost as well as he knew his twin; that smile was not as innocent as it appeared.

"You have your special someone waiting for you too," she was almost singing at this point.

Kaoru felt a smile break over his own face and turned quickly towards the stairs.

"Oh, one thing dear," Yuzuha called after him.

"Yeah?" Kaoru replied over his shoulder.

"If he's going to stay the night at least get to second base okay?"

Kaoru stared at her in shock for a moment before the smile returned to his face. Turning to face her fully he saluted, "Yes, mother,"

Yuzuha returned the salute, "That's my boy."

* * *

_Because, let's face it Yuzuha seems like she'd be a pretty cool mum. XD_

_Also, Happy Mother's Day to my own Mum! ...even though: you ate my easter egg from Aunty Di, even though you replied to my really nice and long happy mother's day txt with 'thanks' (that's right ppl no I love you toos or xoxs) and you're not responding to my other txt requesting for you to get on skype, I still love you haha. 3_

_Thank you everyone for reviewing the previous chap: mindboundfreak, oh Schnitzel, AnYtHiNgBuTtYpIcAl, porcelainanimals and Full-Empty-Spirit._

_Uni's winding up pretty soon for the winter break, so here's to hoping that over that break I can finally get this thing finished! ^^_


	21. Melting Moment

**Chapter 21**

**Melting Moment**

* * *

Kyoya stood awkwardly in Kaoru's bedroom, caught by indecision over whether it would be appropriate or not for him to sit on the bed considering there was no chair in the room. He couldn't think why that was, it's not like the Hitachiins couldn't afford one.

"What are you doing?" Kaoru asked, casually leaning against the doorway. Kyoya turned to him almost with a look of relief.

"Waiting for you," he answered, trying to compose himself. It wasn't working overly well.

Kaoru grinned and entered the room properly pulling the door shut behind him. "Well, I'm here now," he said sitting down on the bed. Kyoya remained standing and so Kaoru tugged him down next to him.

There was a brief moment of silence as Kyoya continued his struggle to gather his thoughts.

"Kaoru," he began, "I..." Kyoya trailed off and sighed in frustration. Kaoru said nothing, not wanting to interrupt. "Thank you," Kyoya finally sighed, not looking at the twin.

Kaoru smiled softly, driving back his disappointment, "You're welcome,"

"No, really, I mean it,"' Kyoya turned to look at the twin for the first time since they'd started talking; his eyes were searching.

Kaoru's smile became a bit more real and he reached over, cupping Kyoya's face in his hands, "I know," he said, kissing him softly. Kyoya relaxed slightly, his tension draining away as the kiss deepened.

After a moment Kyoya pulled back gently, but Kaoru caught a hold of his shirt.

"This isn't our first kiss you know," he smirked, tugging Kyoya back, "There's no need to be so chaste."

* * *

Kyoya didn't have to wonder when he'd stopped being 'Kyoya' and simply became 'Kyo'. He could name the exact moment.

* * *

_Thanks to Full-Empty-Spirit, DellaNee-Chan and AnYtHiNgBuTtYpIcAl for reviewing the previous chap! _


	22. Storms of Various Kinds

**Chapter 22**

**Storms of Various Kinds**

* * *

Kyoya couldn't deny that he felt incredibly irritated by the fact that he had to sneak back into his own house the next morning, but nothing could completely ruin his mood. Not after last night.

"Good morning, little brother,"

Well, almost nothing.

"Good morning, big brother," Kyoya replied evenly not looking up.

"Father wants to see you," Akito sounded smug. Kyoya paused briefly, he could just imagine the smirk forming on Akito's face, "It's about that Hitachiin,"

"Kaoru," Kyoya muttered, clenching his fist in a half hearted attempt to quell his rapidly deteriorating temper.

"What?" Akito asked mildly.

Kyoya turned to face his brother, "His name is Kaoru," he repeated loudly, drawing a few curious stares from a couple of passing maids.

Akito scoffed, "That's hardly the point,"

"Shut up." Kyoya snapped pushing past his brother to mount the stairs.

"You can't run away this time, Kyoya," Akito called after his retreating back, "_Father_ wants to talk with you. If you walk back out that door without going to see him you might as well not come back,"

Kyoya froze.

"Hurry up, little brother, neither I nor father have all day," Akito's tone was patronising and it sent anger radiating through Kyoya's body. The fire however was quickly doused with ice cold water as another voice entered the conversation.

"Calm down, Akito, it's a simple matter after all," Kyoya turned to see his father coming to stand beside Akito.

"Father," it was more of a statement on Kyoya's part than a greeting.

"Kyoya, you have two choices," his father's tone was cold and final, "End your liaisons with that Hitachiin, or end your ties with this family. You have until the end of this week."

Kyoya was silent.

His father's glare narrowed, "Do you understand?"

"Yes father," Kyoya replied shortly, only just able to keep the venom from his voice.

"Very well," and with that the head of the family turned on his heel and left leaving the two opposing brothers.

Akito smirked broadly, "So, Kyoya what will it be? Sex or money?"

Kyoya just glared.

"Or perhaps, money is the only way you're getting that _boy_ to sleep with you in the first place?"

That did it.

Kyoya crossed the room with several quick strides coming to a stop just centimeters from his brother. Akito raised a questioning eyebrow and Kyoya gave in, punching him. Hard.

It worked, in a sense, effectively knocking the smug look from the other's face.

"You bastard." Akito spat, wiping the blood from his split lip.

Kyoya's glare was icier than it had ever been before, "Don't _ever _speak about him that way."

From his pitiful place sprawled on the ground, Akito still look confident. "So that's your choice?"

Kyoya's lips pursed and he didn't answer, turning quickly on his heel and striding away before Akito could see the conflicted look on his face.

* * *

Appropriately, it was stormy that night as the two lovers lay side by side.

Storms always made Kaoru think of Haruhi, and how scared she would be. Tamaki would be with her though, he was good like that.

Lazily Kaoru rolled, draping an arm over Kyoya's waist, "Hey, Kyo..."

"Mmm?" Kyoya didn't turn to face the Hitachiin; Kaoru was too good at reading him and had already voiced suspicions twice that evening.

"What are you scared of?"

Kyoya could have answered truthfully. But he didn't, because 'loosing you' sounded way too clichéd and Kyoya was not a cliché so he said instead, "Kaoru have you ever heard the phrase curiosity killed the cat?"

* * *

_Thank you to crunchie11, Lovers Revenge, Kittylyn, AnYtHiNgBuTtYpIcAl, SupaCrazee, Full-Empty-Spirit and Lady Queria for reviewing!_

_Hehe, Kyoya put Akito back in his place. And it was totally spontaneous, it only came to me as I was writing, I'd never planned it =3_


	23. When Things Break

**Chapter 23**

**When Things Break**

* * *

When Kaoru came the next afternoon to tend to Aiko Kyoya wasn't there. The twin shrugged it off; he probably had something to do for university, or Tamaki had dragged him off on another spontaneous escapade. It wasn't unusual.

Kaoru settled on the couch to wait and Aiko climbed purring into his lap.

* * *

Kyoya had hoped that when he arrived home after midnight that Kaoru would be gone. He wasn't of course. Instead the twin was curled on the couch sound asleep, with Aiko stretched comfortably beside him.

Kyoya regarded them for a long moment.

They sort of resembled one another; the cat and the twin. It was something in the way they slept. As if nothing else mattered except the ultimate state of rest.

Kyoya sighed and turned away before his pondering could take him too far. He padded quietly to his room and returned having retrieved a blanket. He tried not to think about _why_ he was doing what he was doing; instead turning his concentration to draping the blanket over the twin's sleeping form without waking him.

Just when he was thinking he'd succeeded a slender hand caught him by the wrist.

"Kyo?" Kaoru blinked, sitting up. Kyoya said nothing, biting his lip and hoping the gloom of the darkened room hid the action.

"What's wrong?" Kaoru asked, trying to pull the taller man down beside him. Kyoya resisted, but only for a moment, sitting down carefully as if one wrong move would see him crumbling to pieces. Well that and the fact Aiko, who was now hidden beneath the blanket, had yet to move and he did not like the prospect of sitting on her.

Kaoru's arms wound around his waist. Kyoya stiffened, the simple contact was burning hot and cold. He was certain that Kaoru could feel him trembling.

"What's wrong?" Kaoru repeated and Kyoya found the words echoing and bouncing inside his head. A chin rested on his shoulder and soft breath brushed his cheek, "Kyo?"

"Stop it," Kyoya murmured. He could just imagine Kaoru blinking in surprise.

"I'm sorry?"

Kyoya stood suddenly, disengaging himself from the twin's arms.

"I said 'stop it'" he said, the words coming out sharper and harsher than he'd meant them to.

Hurt briefly flashed across Kaoru's face but it was too quickly replaced by gentleness, "Kyo," the way Kaoru said his name the unspoken 'I love you' was obvious.

Kyoya clenched and unclenched his fist, Kaoru stood and took a step towards him.

"Just..." Kyoya's voice trembled.

Kaoru stopped where he stood, his hand outreached. Kyoya turned away.

"Just...stop it," the words sounded broken, "Please."

"Kyo, I don't-"

"Dammit Kaoru!" Kyoya hadn't meant to raise his voice, but he had and now that he'd started he found he couldn't stop, "Just listen to me for once! This is ridiculous, stupid. What we're doing, it's..."

"Love," Kaoru's hand gripped his sleeve, "Kyo, I love you,"

Kyoya tore his arm away, turning to face the twin, "No, Kaoru! It's not..." he couldn't bring himself to even say the damn word. His voice dropped to a whisper, "It's not what you think it is Kaoru. This whole thing, it's just a waste of our time. It's...worthless."

Kaoru looked how Kyoya felt. Absolutely shattered.

Kyoya turned away, "You should leave,"

"Kyoya," one last broken plea.

Kyoya pretended he hadn't heard.

* * *

_...I'm not sure the emotion came out well in this chap...I'm sorry! I tried my best!_

_Thank you for reading it anyway -_-'_

_Also thank you to AnYtHiNgBuTtYpIcAl, DellaNee-Chan, Full-Empty-Spirit, oOMidnightStarOo, KuroPika X, Lady Queria and MagicRoxSox for reviewing! _

_Things are starting to draw towards a close, just a few more chapters to go! Hehe and I'll let you in on little secret; I've got another Kyoya/Kaoru story in the works as I type. ^^ Of course, by 'in the works' I mean in the planning stage. But hey, it's a start =3_

_Thank you again! _


	24. Dust to Dust

**Chapter 24**

**Dust to Dust**

* * *

The games boards were gathering dust.

It had been a week.

Kaoru had still come every day, but once he'd done everything he needed to, he'd left. The visits were mostly silent. Kyoya almost always found one reason or another to be somewhere else when the twin came.

Once when Kaoru was leaving he saw Akito watching him smugly from down the hall. To his credit Kaoru managed to keep a neutral expression. At least until he was safely inside his limo. Then it cracked.

* * *

Kyoya sat at his desk, papers spread around him. He told himself it was so he could see them all better, not to hide the charcoal marks that never quite came off the desk.

He wanted to draw, but he couldn't. The practice had once been his escape, now it just made things harder.

Aiko brushed against his leg and absently he dropped a hand down to stroke her. The silky soft fur was strangely saddening. He didn't want to think too hard on why that might have been.

The door clicked open and Kyoya didn't look up as Aiko padded, mewing happily towards the newcomer.

Kaoru picked her up and held her securely in his arms, looking nowhere but at her.

Silence stretched uncomfortably, neither party wanting to break it until finally the twin spoke up.

"You know, Kyoya, in March I'm graduating. It'll have been exactly one year since I told you," when Kyoya said nothing he continued softly, "I meant it, I really did. I still do," still Kyoya was silent. Kaoru hugged the cat closer to his chest, "I'm...I'm going to take Aiko home. I think it'll be better that way."

Kyoya stared hard at the desk in front of him, moving a paper to cover another smudge, "Yes, that might be best."

* * *

_Another short chapter, I'm sorry! Next one's a bit longer though ^^ I thought posting might cheer me up, I've had better days *mutters* stupid dentists -_-; _

_Thank you Chibiforte13, Full-Empty-Spirit, MagicRoxSox, AnYtHiNgBuTtYpIcAl and KuroPika X for reviewing!_

_Hope you enjoyed it, please review!_


	25. Coping Methods

**Chapter 25**

**Coping Methods**

* * *

Kyoya didn't have to look at the exam rankings to know where he'd come. It was a given. Watching the others scramble for a glimpse, he couldn't help but think that it was just like high school all over again.

"You're pretty amazing, Ohtori-san," Kyoya spared his classmate a glance. Takahashi was a commoner, but he was studious and usually ranked in the top ten, "I can't believe you got the first rank by ten points! That must mean you got all the extra credit questions right. I mean, I know you're smart, but you must've done nothing but study to do so well! Don't you have a social life, or a girlfriend or something?"

Takahashi also had an annoying habit of talking too much. Kyoya narrowed his gaze to a glare and Takahashi quickly wilted.

"Haha, well, I'd best be off!" he managed, backing away, "Nice talking to you!" he disappeared into the crowd of students.

"That was a little harsh, don't you think?" Kyoya turned his glare on Tamaki, who just smiled in return. Annoyingly the idiot seemed to have built up a tolerance.

"I didn't say anything," Kyoya said mildly as if that simple fact rendered him blameless. Tamaki raised an eyebrow.

"You're starting to make me worry, Kyoya, I've never seen you like this before,"

"Like what precisely?"

"Like that," Tamaki returned, "I almost want to say bitchy,"

Now Kyoya raised an eyebrow, "You're saying I'm being bitchy,"

"Yeah," Tamaki seemed oblivious to Kyoya's negative feelings about the word, "Something like that,"

"I see," Kyoya's answer was short.

"See, like that," Tamaki was treading on thin ice. He sighed sensing he was losing the battle and took on a more serious tone, "Kyoya, you really are making me worry. I'm not going to say that shouldn't have done what you did, it was your choice but-"

"Yes, it was my choice," Kyoya interrupted sharply, "So I'd thank you to stay out of business that isn't yours,"

Tamaki gave him that annoying all-knowing smile, but this one had a tinge of sadness, maybe even disappointment to it, "Then why'd you choose something that would make you so unhappy?"

* * *

Hikaru regarded his twin in the reflection of the mirror. Adjusting his scarf he turned to face his brother, "Are you sure you're okay? You can always come if you want to, I'm sure Lexi wouldn't mind,"

Kaoru offered him small smile, "I'll be fine," he poked at Aiko who was nestled comfortably in his lap. Hikaru sighed and sat down beside his brother.

"Kaoru, you don't have to do this all on your own," he said, putting an arm around his twin's shoulders. His other hand went to Aiko who sniffed at it cautiously, she still hadn't entirely warmed up to her owner's doppelganger, "You don't have to keep pretending your okay,"

Kaoru leant into his brother, "If I stop pretending for even a minute I think I'll just end up falling apart,"

Hikaru gave him a comforting squeeze, "Than I'll just have to put you back together, won't I? I'm not very good at puzzles, but I'm sure I'd figure it out in the end,"

Kaoru smiled a little despite himself. Patting him on the back Hikaru stood, "Now this is your last chance; are you _sure_ you don't want to come to the theme park?"

"Yes, I'm sure,"

"Okay, it's your loss then," Hikaru made for the door, "I'll see you later,"

"Hikaru?" Kaoru called just as his brother reached the door.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you,"

"I'm your brother, it's my job."

* * *

_Wow, haha this chapter was actually kinda fun to write. I didn't want Tamaki to call Kyoya 'bitchy' but I guess it kinda worked in the end? ^^;_

_Thanks to Full-Empty-Spirit, KuroPika X, DellaNee-Chan, oOMidnightStarOo, and xXAna-Christ-342Xx for reviewing! _


	26. Something Remarkable

**Chapter 26**

**Something Remarkable**

* * *

"C'mon, Kyoya, you _have _to come!" Tamaki was practically whining.

Kyoya fixed him with a sharp glare, still not entirely sure why the blonde had insisted on coming over in the first place; it wasn't like he couldn't get ready in his own mansion.

Tamaki took Kyoya's silence as a cue to continue, "How cruel, Mother! Not wanting to go to your own daughter's graduation ceremony!"

It disturbed Kyoya a little that Tamaki still sometimes referred to Haruhi as his daughter even though they were in a relationship.

"Haruhi is not my daughter and I have no obligation to _anyone_ to go," Kyoya stated firmly.

"'No obligation to _anyone_'?" Tamaki repeated raising an eyebrow. He looked like he was about to adopt his 'all-knowing' attitude again so Kyoya quickly interrupted.

"You're going to be late,"

"No, I'm not," Tamaki objected, distracted by the change in subject.

"Yes," Kyoya indicated the clock on the wall, "It takes fifteen minutes longer to get to the school from my place,"

Tamaki made an appropriately flustered squeaked and raced for the door, pausing just long enough to say, "What about an obligation to yourself, Kyoya?" before he disappeared.

Kyoya regarded the now empty space where Tamaki had been and tried to pretend that the words meant nothing to him.

"Not going?" Akito appeared in the doorway looking smug.

"I didn't give you permission to enter," Kyoya replied evenly.

Akito smirked and walked further into the room, settling himself comfortably on the couch. Kyoya glared at him briefly before returning to the work spread over his desk. Akito laughed as he watched his younger brother, looking to provoke him further.

"Anyway," Akito said, "It's not like anything remarkable _would_ happen, even if you did go. Those things never change, it'd basically be a repeat of your own ceremony,"

Kyoya's hand froze, the pen hovering just above the page. His mind flew back to his own graduation ceremony. Something _had_ happened then, something remarkable. And he knew, that tonight was the night he stood to lose it once and for all.

"_It's have been exactly one year since I told you. I meant it, I really did. I still do,"_

He was so stupid.

He was throwing it all away, and for what? A family that even combined had shown him less love than one person alone had packed into a single year. Kyoya put the pen down and rose slowly to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Akito asked in surprise as his brother pulled on a coat and made for the door.

Kyoya gave a smirk, "Nowhere, brother, absolutely nowhere."

He stayed just long enough to see the puzzled look on Akito's face.

In the hallway Kyoya pulled out his phone, "Tachibana, meet me out the front right now. I need to get to the school."

* * *

Kyoya didn't have to look hard to find him.

The Third Music room where it had all begun.

Kaoru stood by the window looking out over the grounds of the school.

The door clicked open.

Kaoru watched the reflection in the glass as the door swung inward and someone entered.

He turned, startled, certain his eyes were deceiving him.

"K-?"

Kyoya kissed him.

Kaoru's eyes widened in surprise and he pushed at Kyoya's chest trying to force him away. Kyoya broke the kiss, but refused to budge; staring intently down at the twin, keeping him firmly in place. Kaoru refused to meet his gaze.

"Kaoru," Kyoya moved a hand to Kaoru's chin and gently tilted his face up. Kaoru didn't resist and he could feel his face burning from the intensity of the look. Kyoya had never looked at him like that before.

Never.

Always it had been different, restrained, but now, now it was everything Kaoru wanted.

Kyoya kissed him again, more softly, and this time Kaoru responded, kissing him back tentatively. He felt Kyoya smile into the kiss before he gently pulled away. Kaoru opened his mouth to speak, but Kyoya put a finger against his lips effectively silencing him.

"Kaoru, I love you."

* * *

_The end essentially... ^^ Just an epilogue to go now _

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed_ xXAna-Christ-342Xx, Tysunkete, Chibiforte13, ElectricDoubleLover, AStarWithNoSky, DellaNee-Chan, AnYtHiNgBuTtYpIcAl, KuroPika X and Full-Empty-Spirit.


	27. Epilogue: Happily Ever After

**Epilogue**

**Happily Ever After**

* * *

**March 21st 2009**

**The Day after Kaoru's graduation ceremony **

For a moment Kyoya considered the possibility that he'd died and gone to heaven. A heaven populated by big, brown, slightly blurry boxes. Or perhaps this was hell. It was hard to tell.

It was, in fact, hard to tell what anything was.

Kyoya couldn't find his glasses.

And Kaoru was no where to be seen.

The morning was not getting off to a good start.

The boxes were not helping.

"Kaoru," he called steadily, moving cautiously through the cardboard jungle.

"Yes?"

Kyoya turned a glare in the direction of the twin, "What are these?" he gestured at the boxes.

"Boxes." Kaoru answered, his grin obvious to even Kyoya's poor eyesight.

"Why?" Kyoya asked, ignoring the jibe.

Kaoru shrugged, "We're moving in together,"

"When did we decide this?" Kyoya's patience was wearing thin.

"Last night," Kaoru replied readily.

"I don't-" Kaoru held up a bottle and shook it slightly, the remaining liquor sloshing as he did so.

"We also bought plane tickets to Italy,"

Kyoya simmered silently, not wanting to ruin the memory of a wonderful night with a fight. Smiling Kaoru came over to him.

"On the upside, I found your glasses," he said reaching up to slip them on Kyoya's face and followed the action with a light kiss. Kyoya stared down into Kaoru's wide amber eyes.

"Why?" he asked, his annoyance dissipating.

"We've caused a bit of a scandal," Kaoru answered seriously, "It would be better to go away for a while, I think,"

Kaoru's logic made sense.

"We both have a months off anyway," Kaoru added, seeing Kyoya warming to the idea, "And Europe in spring is meant to be almost as beautiful as here,"

Kyoya sighed, "So when do we leave?"

Kaoru kissed him again, "As soon as you're ready."

* * *

**April 23rd**

**The Day after Kyoya and Kaoru return from Europe**

Shiori regarded Kaoru critically for a long moment.

"I really don't know what you see in him," she told him seriously.

Kaoru laughed, "Sometimes I find myself wondering the same thing," he replied, ignoring the glare Kyoya shot in their direction. Shiori stuck her tongue out at him in return.

Still smiling Kaoru pulled her into his lap, "I'll tell you a secret though," he whispered in her ear as she giggled, "I'm happier with him than without him,"

Shiori twisted to look at him, "I don't get it," she said stubbornly.

"You will one day," Kaoru assured her.

"You're not lying?"

"Cross my heart," Kaoru said in all seriousness.

"You'd better be right, or else," Shiori threatened as she clambered down, "I have to go, Haruhi promised my parents I'd be home by three. Tell grumpy I said good bye okay?"

"Okay," Kaoru agreed, waving as she walked away.

"Tell me I'm not the only one who thinks she's getting more annoying," Kyoya said appearing beside him.

"I'm pretty sure it's just you," Kaoru replied warmly.

"Why was she even here?"

"I promised her I'd show her our new place,"

"We haven't even finished unpacking,"

"You know how insistent she can be,"

Kyoya fixed Kaoru with a firm look, "Promise me we'll never have children,"

"Aww but Kyo, I think you'd make such a good father," Kaoru teased.

"Just think, Kaoru," Kyoya smiled slightly, "If we had children, then you'd have to share my attention with them,"

Kaoru thought it over for a moment, "Okay," he allowed, watching as Kyoya absently puled Aiko into his lap and began to stroke her, "Can we get another cat then? I've always thought Asuka would make a good name for cat,"

Kyoya sighed, "I get to pick it out this time then,"

"That's fair," Kaoru grinned leaning across to kiss Kyoya gently, "Do you want to play Monopoly?"

"Only if I get to be the bag of money,"

"Obviously."

* * *

_And there you have it. The long awaited epilogue ^^_

_Asuka means 'Smell of tomorrow', I thought it would be a good omen for them. _

_Thank you to everyone who's been following this story! I know it took me a long time. Just over a year and a half. -_-; So thank you!_

_This story has taught me a lot, it's the first multi-chap I've ever managed to finished and at times it seemed like I was going to drop this too. I'm sooo glad I didn't. _

_The new Kyoya/Kaoru fic I mentioned should be out in a few months. Or at least that's what I plan. And my plans don't always seem to go quite right. Please feel free to PM me and bully me about it ^^ Although I doubt many, or even any of you, would be that keen haha. But all the same please keep your eyes open for 'Cry and be Damned'. It's going to be somewhat darker, I think and more serious, but all the same, if you do happen across it some time in the future, please click and read =3_

_So in closing, thank you to those who reviewed the preivous chap there really were quite a few of you XD_

_KuroPika X, crunchie11, lavillalover, SupaCrazee, AStarWithNoSky, DellaNee-Chan, Chibiforte13, xXAna-Christ-342Xx, Nifest, Lady Queria, Full-Empty-Spirit and Kittylyn ._

_And I should say one last thank you to my wonderful friend Phoenix, whose constant bullying about the way I neglect my readers inspired (?) me to become a more committed writer (wait when did that happen?)._

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
